I Want The One I Can't Have
by nayawanky
Summary: During her freshman year at NYU, Santana Lopez meets a gorgeous blonde who captures her ice cold heart from the very beginning. But the problem is the blonde is taken unfortunately. How will Santana get the girl? Can she make the blonde hers before it's too late or does she fail to take her away from the blonde's jerk boyfriend? G!P Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i'm finally back and i hope you guys enjoy this quinntana fic, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"No Britt I haven't made any new friends yet, I just got here" Santana explained exasperatedly to her friend of several years as she walked along the crowded NYU campus trying to locate her dorm room; which wasn't working very well because Brittany had called her immediately after her taxi dropped her off which she finds ridiculously suspicious. Maybe the girl had some kind of tracking device implanted into her phone, God knows she's done that countless times, she has to look into the issue it later.

 _"Well are you wearing your lucky underwear I told you to wear? I mean because that's the only reason I-"_

"Britt!" you half yelled into the receiver, irrationally questioning if the bypassing students could hear her phone call.

"I'm in public and regardless I'm certainly not going to tell you what kind of underwear I'm wearing." You argued quite rightly, but when it came to the cheery blonde; all reason flew out the window unfortunately.

 _"But San…."_

Santana could already hear Brittany's manipulative pout being formed over the phone, how she couldn't deny the blonde when she pulled it out.

Santana sighed dramatically and looked around for any bystanders before she settled the phone back to her ear and whispered

"Yes I'm wearing my lucky underwear Britt. I mean how could I have left home without it on? You left me several notes all over my house reminding me to wear them; which is quite embarrassing because my mom found one of them strapped to Lord Tubbington, and then asked me if the note was lingo for sex."

A sudden spurt of laughter could be heard through the phone

 _"Oh San I'm sorry, but Lord T likes to think he's a super quiet ninja, but he's not. Maybe I should get him to hang around Mike Chang more, see if he can soak up his super Asian skills."_

"What?" Santana questioned quizzically, used to Brittany's random remarks.

Brittany honestly had no filter and that was one of the things Santana admired about her, her childlike instinct to say anything that came to her mind.

 _"Well you know how Mike Chang is like Asian and he alw-."_

Brittany's answer was cut short just as a girl collided with Santana's side causing her to drop her phone and fall onto the adjacent lawn.

"Oomph" was the noise Santana made when she made contact with the grass and quickly realized a blonde was in fact on top of her.

"What the hell!" She yelled loudly, causing the blonde to scramble onto her feet and look at Santana fearfully.

"I'm so sorry! I-I was trying to get by to my dorm room to claim a bed before my roommate got to choose first and I guess you weren't looking because you were talking on the phone-"

"Hold up stutters," Santana exclaimed as she lifted herself from the dirty grass, quickly stopping to look for any stains, God also knows how hard those suckers would be to clean later.

"So you're saying this is my fault because you couldn't watch where you were going?"

"No I was simply saying that if you wouldn't have been distracted then maybe you would have seen me." The blonde said feistily now that the Latina was getting an attitude.

"Well I'll let you know tha-", stopping mid sentence, Santana finally made eye contact with the blonde girl, who not a few seconds ago she was about to give the cursing of a lifetime; curtesy of her Lima Heights background.

The girl had mesmerizing hazel eyes that perfectly accented her glorious blonde hair and perfectly sculpted features. This girl is unreal Santana thought.

"If you're going to gape at me like that I'll just go find my dorm now."

That sentence shook Santana out of her stupor and just as the blonde was turning to make her exit, Santana took a hold of her thin wrist

"No wait, I'm sorry, ca- can I walk with you?" Santana mentally cursed herself for stuttering, not a minute ago she made fun of the blonde for doing the same. This girl was having a major impact on her and she didn't know what it was.

The blonde raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner and folded her arms.

 _Hot,_ Santana thought

"Not a second ago you were ready to yell my ear off and now you want to walk with me? I don't even know your name. For all I know you could be some kind of serial killer trying to stalk me back to my dorm room to murder me."

The blonde's ramble was extremely adorable and Santana found herself smiling idiotically. Then she realized she probably did look like some kind of psychopath and cleared her throat.

"No I'm not some murderer trying to stalk you and kill you. I'm really sorry for the way I handled that, it was an accident, I know that now. I'm Santana Lopez, and I'd love to walk you back to your dorm room if you'd let me. Please." You added the please for extra emphasis.

The blonde seemed to process your request and then shook her head and unfolded her arms.

"You might want to pick up your phone before you come with me then."

Santana's eyes widened in realization and she quickly bent down to retrieve her phone which was still by her feet. She looked at the screen and noticed the call was still going.

Hesitantly she put the phone next to her ear and listened.

 _"And that's how I got Lord Tubbington to stop smoking. Hey are you listening San?"_

"Yeah, yeah, poor Tubbs, must've been hard." Santana answered quickly, looking up at the blonde to see her looking at her quizzically. The Latina's cheeks immediately reddened and she coughed to relieve her embarrassment.

"Hey Britt can I call you back later? I met someone and I'm going to walk them to their dorm room."

 _"Oh Sanny I knew the underwear was lucky! I'm going to tell Tubbs our plan worked, he's goin-"_

"Okay Britt bye!" Santana said to prevent the blonde in front of her from overhearing her conversation.

Santana ended the phone call and looked up to see the blonde smirking.

"What?"

"Oh nothing _Sanny_." The blonde drawled out Santana's much hated nickname while giggling.

"Hey! We'll see who's laughing when I get your name and give you a stupid nickname" Santana said defensively.

"Well for starters you don't even know my name." The gorgeous blonde countered.

"What is it then? A pretty girl like you must have a pretty name to match her face." Santana answered, forgetting her previous embarrassment, exchanging it for flirtation instead.

 _Hey, you can't blame me, she's breathtaking_

The blonde quickly blushed and looked to the side to avoid eye contact with the Latina.

"Hey I told you my full name and you even heard my embarrassing nickname my best friend gave me so I think it's only fair if you tell me your name." Santana reasoned

Finally the blonde girl looked at her and confidently spoke

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Now come on, I'm already behind schedule, and from the looks of it, you are too."

Quinn reached for Santana's hand and led her away to the nearby dorms.

 _These are definitely my lucky underwear,_ Santana thought as the beautiful blonde led her away.

 _I have to thank that fat bastard Tubbs later._

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and i shall take a moment to respond to one because it really confused me**

 **JustBrittana: why would you like me to remove Brittany's name from the description? There's no reason for it and if you assumed at first glance this was a brittana story, i clearly stated this was a quinntana fanfic in the description as well.**

 **also have you all heard Dianna is engaged to winston marshall? ugh im so sad about it, but on the brightside since he has long hair, if you squint your eyes at a picture of them together, it looks like dianna is dating a woman haha.**

* * *

"Are you always that bitchy?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she walked beside Santana, no longer holding her hand as she was minutes ago, which may or may have not disappointed Santana…not that she would ever admit it.

"What do you mean?" Santana questioned taking a glance at Quinn subtly trying to figure out her body language, watching as the blonde stood up a bit straighter and made eye contact with her.

"I mean like are you ever bitchy to every stranger you meet, and do you also always eye fuck them and ask to walk them to their dorms?"

 _She's so hot when she curses_

Santana could distinctly hear the smirk in Quinn's tone.

Not one for letting someone have all the fun, she decided to partake in some _friendly_ , flirtatious banter.

"Not always, I mean only to the attractive ones." Santana said cockily, awaiting Quinn's reaction.

"Oh so now you're calling me attractive?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly and stopped her pace to fully turn and look at the _immensely_ attractive woman in front of her.

"Never said you were blondie, I was just simply stating facts." Santana teased, turning her head slightly to look at Quinn's blush and smile.

"Come on, let's keep walking or we'll never make it to orientation in time." Quinn said taking Santana's hand once more, trying to avoid what just happened, which only made Santana smile more, it meant she was getting to Quinn.

Santana never thought something so simple and _stupid_ as holding someone's hand could make her so giddy, it made her feel energized and lightheaded so she chastised herself for getting too excited because it _so wasn't badass._ But when Quinn squeezed her hand to effectively get her attention, Santana swore she died and resurrected to feel her nerves tingle and her knees unsteadily hold her up.

Deciding that she needed to stop being so lame, Santana cleared her throat and decided to keep her roll going, unfortunately for Quinn who could barely contain her own emotions and newfound excitement she was undergoing unexpectedly.

"Why do you even want to go to orientation? I mean all they do there is make you play stupid icebreaker games that put too much stress on your image, like if you say something stupid, everyone will remember it and you'll be branded forever, it's more horrifying then I make it seem; trust me."

Quinn giggled, which Santana decided was the most heavenly sound bestowed upon her ears in her lifetime.

 _Get a hold of yourself Lopez!_

"Well I tend to like those _stupid icebreaker games_ as a matter of fact. They're a good chance for you to meet other friends before you go through the big experience that is college."

"Well you've already met me and you didn't even have to play any stupid games and I consider you a friend." Santana said, not sure if she was being too overbearing but Quinn decided she was being quite the opposite.

"That's a nice thing to say Santana, and I consider us friends as well even though you were ready to beat me up the first 5 seconds we met."

"That's beside the point blondie. Any who, aren't you a little old to be playing childish games Fabray?" Santana said haughtily, comfortable with using the girls last name sooner than she realized, it was some aurora that radiated off the blonde that made her feel...comfortable

"No one's really too old to play games Lopez," Quinn emphasized the Latina's last name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. Hmm, she wondered if Santana is fluent in Spanish, now that would be something….

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Santana scoffed, finally noticing she had no clue where they were going.

"Hey where are we by the way?"

"We're just off ways from the center of the campus, my dorm room should be right here actually. Help me find it, it's room 1187."

Why did that number sound so familiar to Santana? It's like she had heard it before the blonde mentioned it, but she disregarded the thought and looked around to find the room.

"Here's 1186 so room 1187 should be right….. here!" Quinn announced as she stepped in front of a large black door, eagerly twisting the doorknob to let herself inside.

She once more let go of Santana's hand to inspect the room of its contents and was surprised to see it was empty and her roommate had not come yet.

"Huh that's weird, I took forever to get here, courteously of one Santana Lopez,"

"Guilty as charged." Santana said blatantly as she plopped herself on one of the beds to take a minute to calm herself and all these emotions she was feeling.

"And my roommate hasn't even shown up. That's weird, but I suppose that's good because now I have first choice of either of the beds."

"Too bad for your future roommate, you're probably a snorer." Santana said as she inspected her nails

"Hey I am not!" Quinn defensively yelled.

"Anyways," Santana sat up, "I should probably go look for my dorm room, God knows if I get stuck on the right side of the room, I'm starting shit on the first day."

"Where is your dorm? Do you think it's close to mine?"

Santana smirked quite visibly

"Can't get enough of me already?"

Quin flushed and tried to hide her embarrassment by rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"You know what, just tell me your room number so I can help you find it."

"Okay hold on a minute, I know I wrote it down somewhere but now I just have to remember umm," Santana looked at both of her hands and noticed some smudged ink on her left hand.

"Oh here, it's room…. Uh I can't read that, I think it's a 3? Huh weird, if I turn it this way it looks like a cat." Santana distractedly stated.

"Let me see." Quinn said and took Santana's hand and inspected the sloppy handwriting

"No way." Quinn gasped

"What you can see the cat too?" Santana asked excitedly

Quinn rolled her eyes and lifted Santana's hand to show it to her.

"It says 1187."

"Okay so you can't see the cat?"

"Santana! Forget about the damn cat, we have the same dorm! You're my roommate!"

"Holy shit this is even better than the cat!"

"Looks like someone can't get enough of me either." This time it was Quinn's time to look smug

"Don't flatter yourself Quinn. I wouldn't want you getting too excited. I mean for all you know I could be a horrible roommate and you'll get tired of me in less than a day, I assure you." Santana down talked herself.

"No don't say that, I bet you'll be a great roommate and to be honest, I'm kind of glad it's you." Quinn smiled affectionately at Santana.

 _She's absolutely breathtaking_

"Me too blondie, me too, but hey I call the left side of the room!" Santana quickly said, trying to dismiss what Quinn said and covered up her feelings with backhanded comments

"We'll see about that."

"Oh now I'll definitely get to know if you're a snorer or not." Santana chucked as the blonde scoffed once more.

 _This is going to be fun_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**i hope you guys like this chapter and side note: the words in italics are usually Santana's internal thoughts, i just didn't want you guys to think she hears voices haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"That orientation was bullshit, who would've guessed." Santana said quite sarcastically as she and Quinn made their way to their shared dorm after the freshman orientation. Santana had never been more humiliated in her life, and she had reason to be.

"You're just saying that because the event coordinator refused to call you s _exy Santana_ instead of silly Santana like he did all night." Quinn said as she tried to hold in her laughter at the memory. It was entertaining to replay Santana's outburst over and over in her head

"It really ruined the sex appeal! I mean when I walked in there, I had like 5 girls staring me down and when that guy's big mouth said _silly Santana_ like a moron _,_ they stopped looking my way. He was a total cock block." Santana said incredulously, not noticing she used the term _cock block_ around Quinn, she hoped she wouldn't notice…..

Fortunately it completely went over the blonde's head and she didn't take it into much consideration.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were into girls?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Santana wondering if she just let it slip accidentally or if she meant to be that open with her

"Yeah I've been a lady lover since birth but I only came out in high school; well it was more like I was shoved out of the closet." Santana grimaced at the memory, it was not a very fond one to recall.

"I'm sorry. I had a couple of friends who had a really hard time coming to terms with their sexual orientation as well." Quinn tried her best to imply her sincerity through her voice.

"Well it wasn't so much coming to terms with my sexuality, it was different, but I'll tell you all about it another day." Santana compromised with a smile that made Quinn's heart flutter.

Santana was really impacting Quinn more than she ever thought she would and they barely crossed paths earlier in the most peculiar fashion.

"Alright I'll hold you to that." Quinn winked

After walking together in a serene tranquility for a while quietly enjoying each other's company, Santana spoke up to divide the silence.

"Didn't you think the name was fitting?"

"What was?" Quinn asked not following what the Latina was inquiring

" _Sexy Santana_ , don't you think it's fitting?" Santana asked in a sultry voice that sounded like water cascading over rocks. She was doing this to gauge the blonde's reaction and test her limits.

Quinn gulped, but she didn't want Santana to see her falter so she cleared her throat and tried to muster up her best flirty voice which worked on every boy she's known. It was basically foolproof.

"Yeah of course, it fits you perfectly," Quinn husked, deciding to get closer to the Latina to take it one step further than what Santana was going for.

"It fits you perfectly like Quirky Quinn fits me." Quinn voiced stopping the façade and burst into laughter at the way the Latina's skin glowed a darker color at her words

Quinn had duped her in her own game she excelled at

 _Fucking tease_

"Well I thought quirky Quinn was cute, I kind of liked it. I think I should start using it from now on." Santana thought aloud, pretending to contemplate the idea in her head

Quickly their harmless teasing was turning into a subconscious battle of wits; of who could take it one step further

"You will not or else." Quinn threatened, stopping in her tracks to stand in close proximity to Santana

"Or else what blondie?" Santana countered also taking a step closer to Quinn so their faces were mere inches apart; her heart palpitating frantically.

Quinn studied Santana's face before she began her sentence

"Or else I'll-"

"Babe!"

Both girls turned to look at the booming voice that pulled them from their trance.

By their dorm room stood a man of average height that sported a giant smile along with a suit that looked significantly expensive from what Santana could tell.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Santana thought optimistically about the possibility that this could very well be Quinn's brother visiting her to see that's she settled alright at her new college and everything's going swell. That's the kind of things siblings do right?

Quinn running up to give the man a kiss took Santana out of her internal ramble and proved that this was infact not Quinn's brother, unless she practiced incest?

 _Of course it's not her brother you idiot_

Right. This had to be Quinn's rich boyfriend; how could she have fooled herself to believe someone of Quinn's appearance and perfection would be without a significant other? Of course it was irrational to think that all along, but Santana and Quinn didn't exactly meet each other in the most normal circumstance or even start off on the best foot; so asking each other personal questions really wasn't the first thing on the to-do list.

Well that's just something Santana had to get used to and over.

After Quinn broke apart the kiss, her boyfriend seemed to think they were alone so he began to kiss Quinn's neck without abandon.

Quinn quickly shoved his chest to keep him from attacking her neck and quietly chastised him.

"Babe knock it off, my friend's right there." Quinn said slightly embarrassed.

He looked up and seemed to finally notice Santana so he coughed and let go of Quinn to introduce himself.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Biff Mcintosh, it's a pleasure to meet one of Quinn's friends." He held out his hand and smiled widely while giving Quinn an affectionate squeeze that didn't go unnoticed by the Latina

 _I couldn't say the same,_ Santana thought.

"Santana Lopez." The Latina curtly said with a fake smile while she briefly shook Biff's hand.

"Lopez, is that Mexican?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms and opened her mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment but Quinn beat her with a sarcastic laugh

"Oh Biff! He has such a sense of humor" Quinn laughed over dramatically while taking a cautious look at Santana, knowing she had quite a temper from experience

"Yeah really funny," Santana said her voice dripping in sarcasm but Biff didn't seem to notice because he was still sporting that smile.

Santana then realized she had yet to unpack her things and spoke up once again

"Well I'd love to stay and _chat_ , but I still have to unpack my stuff so I'll leave you guys to it."

"Nice meeting you Santana." Biff said as Santana took out her keys and unlocked the door.

Once she was inside, she sighed and looked at all the boxes on her side of the room and looked at the clock.

It read 10:39 so she decided to just unpack her essentials and worry about the rest tomorrow, _or eventually._

She was taking out her bathroom items when she heard the door open.

"Hey"

Santana looked up and saw Quinn hovering over her wearing a shy smile

"Hi" Santana replied and returned to the task at hand and went over to the bathroom to put away her toothpaste and face wash

"So that was your boyfriend?" Santana asked trying not to seem too invested into her words but rather in what she was doing.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Santana hummed indifferently

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Santana tell me."

Quinn said as she entered the bathroom to come face to face with the Latina who set her items down on the counter

"It's nothing it just seems like Biff's a little…."

"Little what?" Quinn asked impatiently

"A little stuck up?"

Quinn scoffed and crossed her arms defensively

"How are you making that assumption when you two barely exchanged 2 sentences with each other?"

"Look I didn't mean to offend you Quinn. I'm just calling it how I see it." Santana shrugged and picked up her items again to put them away

"Well I think that if you got to know Biff a little better, than maybe you'd see the things I see in him."

 _What exactly do you see in him?_ Was the question Santana was dying to say, but she didn't want to start an argument with someone she just met today; she had to room with her for the rest of the year so she didn't want to make it tense.

"You're right. I'm sorry Quinn, it was wrong of me to assume things, I'm sure Biff is a nice guy." Santana assured with a smile and Quinn seemed to believe her because she uncrossed her arms and smiled as well.

"Thank you Santana." Quinn said as she enveloped Santana in a _surprise hug_ , as Brittany would call it.

Santana reciprocated and hugged the blonde just as tight.

"I'm really really glad I met you Santana"

"I'm really really glad I met you too Quinn." Santana whispered

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW , IT MAKES ME UPLOAD FASTER AND I ENJOY FEEDBACK !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I don't know what to say about my hiatus, other than I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting for so many months! my apologies, you know how it goes with life and what not. Well just to let you guys know that I do intend to finish both of my stories so stay tuned for an update for Blue Eyed Stranger as well! I know it's been a while, but I hope you will forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write and get back in the groove of things once more. Now on with the show!**

* * *

"Quinn!" Santana sung out as she opened the door to their shared dorm and quickly took in the sight displayed before her.

Quinn was about knee deep in various bulks of textbooks and scribbling furiously with a pen on one of the many papers that were spread in front of her. Her Macbook was also open and Santana presumed that the blonde was doing some _intensive_ research on some subject that was far from her interest and something she thought was entirely far too boring for words.

"Quinnie!" Santana called out with a little smile, knowing that the blonde hated that nickname only because her mother had refused to call her by anything else her whole life. That was something the blonde had relied to her one night when they were lounging around swapping embarrassing stories/mementos from their childhood.

When the blonde didn't even twitch at the nickname, the Latina tried again, with another nickname she knew that would definitely get the blonde's attention.

"Quirky Quinn!"

And with no hesitation the blonde answered,

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"So she's alive," Santana responded sarcastically with a huff as she threw her jacket haphazardly on the chair nearest to the door. She knew Quinn would chastise her later on her decision to be "messy" as she called it, but she decided she enjoyed pushing the blonde's buttons.

Santana moved around the room until she landed on the bed that Quinn was currently working on, effectively causing the surrounding papers to fly up in a dramatic manner.

"Hey watch it!" Quinn whined, frantically trying to retrieve some of the papers that had left their place and quickly organized them.

Santana didn't seem to mind and folded her hands under her head and she took a look at Quinn's facial features.

 _She definitely looks irked, that's for sure._

"You know some of us actually have to _earn_ our grades to maintain substantial ones because we can't all just blow off half of our assignments when we feel like it and still pass the class with flying colors unfortunately." Quinn announced sarcastically as she continued to scribble and highlight.

"Well we all can't be as amazing as Santana Lopez, that's for sure blondie." The Latina replied smugly.

The blonde glared at her for a moment before she retorted.

"I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded yet from the size of your ego."

Santana just shrugged. She knew her ego was big, that wasn't news to her.

Again Santana took a look at all the homework related things cluttering the bed- to think that at one point it actually looked like one, was beyond her. She didn't know how Quinn mustered up all the energy to dedicate her entire self to her schoolwork and achieving the highest grades possible.

"I don't know how you do it all the damn time. Work, work, work, work, it's like that's all you're programmed to do and I just don't understand it! How can one person never be up for adding a little fun in their schedule? Jeez. Just thinking about it gives me shivers." Santana proclaimed as she visibly shivered.

"And I just don't know how you do it either! All you're programmed to do is slack off and make fun your number one priority but you still pass! You have all the qualities of an uninspired and unmotivated student, but on paper your grades say otherwise. It's ridiculous!" Quinn exclaimed as she found it hard to not get off topic and off track with the Latina around. It was merely impossible.

"And like I've said before, we all can't…."

Quinn finished her sentence for her,

"be as amazing as Santana Lopez. Yes I've heard it a million times before, it's basically engraved into my brain."

"And that's the way it should be." The Latina smirked. She was glad she was rubbing off on the blonde.

 _Not in the way I would like to but….. still._

After the Latina couldn't stand the sight of homework any longer, she got up and peered down at Quinn one more time.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have some of this _fun_ you keep talking about because all this talk about homework and school is making me nauseous." Santana said as she made a grossed out expression and put her hands up in disgust.

"Whatever, maybe I could actually get some work done for once." Quinn replied indifferently although she liked bantering with Santana much more than she'd actually care to admit to the girl; it would only expand her ego further than she think is humanly possible.

"Don't act so glad to get rid of me blondie, I know you love having me around despite your attitude."

Quinn declined to reply, instead she continued to focus on her current task and ignore Santana.

Santana made her way to the door and opened it and grabbed her discarded jacket but not before announcing her departure.

"Alright have fun doing whatever you nerds do while I go and enjoy my youth while I still can. Don't miss me too much."

And with that the Latina left and Quinn couldn't help but let out a small smile. She admired the brunette girl more than she was aware.

* * *

A few hours later when Santana returned once more, she found Quinn in a much more reasonable setting.

The girl was wearing thick black framed glasses and had her laptop sitting on her lap while and Santana assumed she was doing something boring until she caught sight of the girl's computer screen and noticed something familiar.

As she moved closer to the blonde to get a closer look at the screen, she noticed that her initial thoughts were proven true. Quinn was watching The Office.

Upon that discovery, without qualms, Santana made a leap for Quinn's bed; effectively scaring the girl half to death because apparently she didn't hear her enter their dorm because she was wearing earphones.

"What the hell Santana!" Quinn screamed as her entire body jumped up in unison with her laptop, causing her glasses to slide a bit off and down onto her nose.

"What? I saw you were watching The Office and I couldn't resist, I'm a sucker for that show." The Latina shrugged, she saw no harm in her actions.

"By the way your glasses are nice Q, it really gives authenticity to the 'sexy nerd' act." Santana said without hesitation, making Quinn's face blush a shade of red, but not wanting to dwell on the compliment, Quinn ignored it.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to just invade my private time and jump on my bed." Quinn challenged.

Santana just rolled her eyes, she was used to getting chastised by Quinn and it didn't affect her.

"Just shut up and scoot over, I wants to get my cuddle on." Santana replied with a faux ghetto accent that amused Quinn and caused her to giggle and forget Santana's previous actions.

"Who would've thought! The almighty Santana Lopez is a cuddler and randomly speaks in a horrible ghetto accent." Quinn could not stifle her laughter.

"Whatever. Just press play blondie." Santana huffed as she scooted closer and laid her head on Quinn's chest and reached for one of the earphones while she put her arm around her waist without hesitation.

Now this position might have been uncomfortable for some but believe it or not, Santana often did not hold back when she set her mind to something. And right now that something was cuddling with Quinn and watching her favorite show. She ignored the logistics of the situation and tried not to focus too much on the repercussions of it and how Quinn had a boyfriend or whatever. All of that was just background noise and she just wanted to enjoy the now. Besides, Quinn never seemed to mind their closeness so that was always a green light for her to keep doing it.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the show and laughing here and there about the character's antics, Quinn couldn't wait to ask something that has always burned her brain.

"Don't you ever find their boss irritating?"

This question caused Santana's head to snap up.

"What you find Michael annoying?" Santana gasped as she looked at Quinn's face in utter shock at the admission.

"I mean yeah, he sort of is…." Quinn admitted as if it was obvious to every viewer that came across the show.

"Well that's because you're a buzz kill." Santana replied simply.

"Am not!" Quinn shot back.

"Prove it then. Tell me the most exhilarating or fun thing you've done in the past six months that doesn't include reading a book and I'll take it back." Santana challenged.

Quinn rummaged her memory and when she could find anything considered "fun", it frustrated her beyond belief to think that Santana was right. She hadn't done anything worth mentioning or recalling that had been the least bit entertaining. Her life had always been sort of….. bland, as much as she hated to admit.

Noticing Quinn's inability to name something, Santana laughed.

"See that's the problem with you Quinn. You've probably played it safe your whole life and never experienced a true out of body experience or done something that's shaken you to the core and made you feel alive." Santana explained with such gusto that Quinn was afraid of how exact she was with her reasoning.

But then something came to mind.

"Well there was this one time in highschool where I cut off my hair and dyed it pink in rebellion. Does that count?"

"Wow so you got a haircut and changed your hair color too, woop di do, Quinn Fabray is a maniac everyone! Watch out!" Santana shouted with a tone that was heavily sarcastic.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better." Quinn scowled at the girl.

"Oh me?" Santana pointed to herself.

Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded anyways to appease the girl.

"You don't wanna hear about me blondie. I go all Lima Heights on people and I don't think you're tough enough to hear any of my stories."

The blonde crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Oh really? And what is Lima Heights exactly?"

"The real ugly and gruesome side of Lima Ohio. Nothing your posh and pristine ears have ever heard of, it's way too scary to even imagine." Santana exaggerated, knowing well that she was raised in the nice part of Lima that was far from the term 'hood.'

"A huh. Because that's totally believable."

"Don't believe me blondie? Just ask anyone from there and they'll tell you. Hell I used to keep razor blades in my hair because it was that sketchy where I'm from. They were just all up in there." Santana explained with a frantic hand motions around her hair.

Quinn snorted and refused to believe Santana had come up and been raised in that sort of upbringing, but then remembered that day they met and how Santana was ready to put her fists up and fight her so she just nodded and went along with her story.

"Well then in that case, remind me never to mess with you or make you mad ever again."

"Dully noted" Santana replied as she laid her head back on Quinn's chest and even went so far as to bury her head in it. Which might have been pushing it a little, but hey; she enjoyed the closeness to the blonde so you couldn't blame her.

"Don't worry Quinn. If you stick with me, I'll make sure you don't die with the bland life you have now, I promise."

"What a relief." Quinn replied sarcastically, but still couldn't help the little smile that formed on her lips at the mention of spending more time with the Latina.

* * *

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

It was Friday night and it so happened to be the night of the first party of the school year, one party in which Santana had hoped to attend. She first caught wind of the gathering happening that night when she overheard a couple of upperclassmen conversing about it; she knew there was this unspoken rule that freshmen weren't as welcome to parties as the other classes, but frankly she didn't give a damn. She had been sold on the idea that college would be solely parties and girls and she'd be damned if anyone was going to stop her from getting the full "college experience".

Not wanting to attend person-less, (especially after the little freshman orientation fiasco, she desperately needed to recover her image) to said party-she formulated a plan in which she would get Quinn to accompany her; something she knew would not be an easy task because the blonde had a knack for refusing to do anything remotely _fun_ that she suggested.

With an unquitting determination, Santana decided to get the ball rolling on her plan as she walked into her dorm room fully expecting Quinn to be once again knee deep in some kind of homework that wouldn't be due for at least another week. But to her surprise, the blonde was- what seemed to be- admiring herself in front of a mirror.

She was dressed in a skin tight dress that accentuated her body, and curves quite well; Santana noted. She looked nothing short of spectacular and it amazed her that the beautiful blonde could expand her level of attractiveness.

It was hard for Santana to not stay at the door and admire the gorgeous blonde in front of her, especially when said blonde hadn't even noticed her presence.

Swallowing thickly to focus on what she came to do, she spoke up.

"Uhh Quinn, what are you doing?"

Quinn who yet had seemed to notice the girl, quickly turned around and flashed a megawatt smile.

That smile had been a familiar sight since the blonde had loved spending time and seeing the Latina whenever she could- for reasons she still needed to figure out.

"Getting ready silly, what does it look like?" She answered with a humorous tone that had made Santana feel like she wasn't getting something.

"For what? I haven't heard you talk about anything coming up, and you always rave about everything you do." Santana said as she made her way closer to the blonde to sit on the bed adjacent to where she was currently standing.

"Well I'm going to have dinner with Biff's family tonight and the reason I haven't mentioned anything is because I just found out about it today." Quinn responded as she continued to smoothen out nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.

She looked quite pensive as she continued to eye her reflection in the mirror, seemingly not satisfied with what was looking back at her, something Santana had caught on to.

At the mention of Quinn's significant other, Santana couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh that guy, Barf or whatever his name is"

Quinn clicked her tongue at the comment and chastised the girl sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Don't be rude Santana, you know his name. Now I need your help."

"With what?" Santana asked, feigning boredom with the impending request Quinn was going to ask.

It seemed that things were not going to go her way, Quinn had prior engagements- ones that involved her _perfect_ boyfriend and not getting wasted with her at some party a Frat house was going to host.

"I need your opinion, how do I look?" Quinn asked as she turned to face the Latina so she could let her get a better look at her outfit.

Once again Santana admired the girl's body and she couldn't lie. In truth, Quinn looked absolutely spectacular, there was no doubting that. Santana was completely sure that Quinn could wear a trashbag and still pull it off and give other girls a run for their money at the same time.

That's just the kind of beauty she possessed.

But of course Santana would never give Quinn the satisfaction of knowing just how breathtakingly beautiful she was, so she opted for one of her typical brush off comments.

"Eh, you look alright."

This time Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's crudeness, this characteristic that the Latina possessed was something she still had to get used to; but the comment didn't surprise her nonetheless. She should have known better.

"Thanks" Quinn responded flatly as she turned around to look for her purse.

"So you driving there?" Santana asked as she inspected her nails to keep from sounding interested in their conversation.

"No he's picking me up actually." Quinn responded as she found what she was looking for.

"What a freaking prince charming" Santana said, but it came out muttered to Quinn's ears so she looked up to make eye contact with her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Quinn hummed in response.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Quinn asked as she rummaged through her bag for her lipstick

"Well I for one am not going to a snooze fest that will be like your little stereotypical golf talk, daddy trust fund, dinner. I'm actually going to that party at the Kappa Kappa house."

This surprised Quinn. She was well aware of the controversy that was freshman attending upperclassman's parties.

"Really? How are you going to get in? I thought they didn't allow freshman."

"Yeah. Unattractive freshman. I have my ways, I mean have you seen me? I'm smokin'" Santana replied, her sentence doused in cockiness.

She decided to leave the part where she was going to ask the blonde to accompany her out.

Quinn laughed

"I don't even know how your head fits through the door, it's like it'll explode one day with how full of yourself you are."

Santana just shrugged. She had been used to the criticism she received from comments like that, but honestly she was just overly confidant and she didn't see anything wrong with that.

"What can I say? It's true." Santana shrugged as if it was the obvious answer.

Quinn shook her head in amusement.

"If you say so." She responded as she turned to look in the mirror to apply her lipstick.

At this, Santana rose from the bed.

"What was that blondie? You don't think I'm hot?"

Quinn didn't look away in the mirror as she traced her lips with her red lipstick that undoubtedly made her lips fuller and completely kissable.

"I just don't you're as hot as you claim you are." Quinn responded nonchalantly as she continued her ministrations.

Santana quirked an eyebrow.

 _Challenge accepted blondie._

"So if I came up to you and did this," Santana then moved behind the blonde, making sure to move her body extremely close to hers so that the blonde's lower half was touching Santana's lower half and snaked her arms around her to grip at her waist.

They made eye contact in the mirror as Quinn stilled her actions and simply continued to stare at the Latina with what seemed to be hooded eyes as suddenly she was enveloped in tan arms that were clearly invading her personal space.

Santana's actions made her heart race, to be testing the waters this early on in their friendship was something she nor Quinn have ever experienced, but Santana was just so fond of her; or fond of proving people wrong- explicitly wrong.

Santana moved her head so that her mouth was ghosting over the shell of Quinn's ear as she whispered,

"You still wouldn't think I was hot?"

As Quinn opened her mouth to answer, there was a knock at the door.

They separated quickly and the pair felt as they both just had a bucket of cold water splashed upon them as Quinn turned and stalked towards the door to open it.

"Baby!" The booming voice yelled out and Santana knew who it was, much to her dismay.

As she tried to calm her palpitating heart, she quickly reclaimed her seat on the bed and tried to pretend like she wasn't just groping Quinn like she liked it a minute ago.

Although she witnessed as Biff quickly entered their dorm room and smashed his lips onto Quinn's as she watched.

She wished she hadn't, but she made eye contact with Quinn as he did so which made her feel particularly uncomfortable.

"Hey" Quinn meekly replied when they unattached their lips.

"Are you ready to go?" Biff asked as he tried to snake his hand onto Quinn's lower backside, not seeming to notice the Latina sitting on the bed just as Quinn had done earlier.

Quinn quickly swatted his hand away, embarrassed that he was trying to grope her in front of Santana.

"Stop, Santana's here." She gritted out as she took a look over at the Latina who tried to focus her attention on anything but them, but was failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello Samantha, how are you?" Biff greeted Santana enthusiastically as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"It's Santana." She replied with an edge that made Quinn look at her with a pleading face as to say

 _Please don't be rude_

She couldn't help it. The guy ticked her off for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry. I'm really bad with names. You must forgive me." Biff apologized halfheartedly, knowing it would upset Quinn if he didn't.

Sensing his displeasure in her presence, and deciding that she didn't want to intrude furthermore, Santana dismissed his apology and rose from the bed and got her jacket and made her way to the door with no intention on saying bye to either of them.

Quinn stopped her by grabbing her arm before she could make it out the door though.

"Where are you going?" she questioned

"The party, I mean I was going to ask you to come, but you already have plans." She turned and looked at Biff who seemed to be uncomfortable as if he was the one intruding on something.

This caused Quinn's eyebrows to crease and before she could question her further, she left the dorm room and headed for what would be a night full of fun festivities and alcohol. And she hoped lots of it.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE, IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i know i have been getting requests to update Blue Eyed Stranger, and I promise i will! I just like to write chapters as they come to mind and the chapters for this story are so easy to write. enjoy and please review to please this tired author.**

Not one to usually shy away from the crowd and act as a wallflower, Santana delved into the party quite quickly. She was determined to make this night a fun one, even if a certain blonde had been on her mind since her departure from her.

She did her usual "party routine", which consisted of scanning the crowd for a hot girl and pursing her quickly as if she were prey. She did this constantly, for finding a willing partner was usually not too hard, considering Santana was extremely charming and could talk the pants off of any girl, straight or not- it really didn't matter as long as by the end of the night she had them panting in her mouth for more.

So deciding to do just that, she walked over to the makeshift bar setup in the corner. Upon arriving, she noticed there wasn't much of any hard liquor, and quickly cursed their bad choice in alcohol.

"Fucking losers" she mumbled under her breath as she rummaged through the cooler for something that had more than a 7 proof alcohol rating; beer bellies were just not her thing.

"I'm sorry are you looking for something in particular?" A voice that came from Santana's right asked.

Not looking up to stop her scavenger hunt, Santana replied.

"Yeah I'm just looking for something that will really fuck me up but all these pussies have is stale beer." She grimaced as she thought of what it might taste like. She had practically lived off of beer in high school but she ultimately paid the price when it came down to perform in Cheerios and she did not want to experience endless nights of vomiting again- it definitely wasn't worth it.

Laughing, the girl moved closer to the Latina who seemed as if she wouldn't stop looking through the cooler if her life depended on it.

Responding, "Come on, I think we have something stronger in the back."

She took a hold of Santana's wrist to cease her search, and that's when Santana finally peered up at the girl.

 _Holy Shit_ , she thought mentally.

The girl's physical traits were nothing short of attractive. She was a medium height blonde with dazzling blue eyes that was quickly becoming Santana's new favorite color. Her hair was short, but reached her collarbones, but as Santana was accessing her traits, the girl pulled her and Santana had no choice but to follow along as she was led off buy this attractive stranger.

They traveled through the crowd of sweaty people and managed to weave their way around the drunks who were insistently trying to get them to dance.

The girl's grip on Santana didn't fail, and when they finally reached their desired designation, she finally let go- much to Santana's disappointment.

She watched as the girl closed the door behind them as they seemed to reach what would be their garage, and flicked on a switch to illuminate the room.

She also watched as the girl rummaged through a fridge and took out a bottle of what seemed to be vodka. She noticed how smooth and coordinated the girl's movements had been, and noticed that her outfit had been nothing but revealing.

She was wearing a crop top and short shorts that seemed to have barely covered her ass, and Santana couldn't but to admire her- hey it was human nature.

The girl also looked through some cabinets and pulled out 2 red Solo cups and began pouring the liquor in each of them.

She walked back to hand the cup to Santana, but she hesitated as she accepted it.

"Well I don't know about you, but my parents taught me to never take drinks from strangers." She said with a tone of sarcasm that the girl couldn't help but pick up on and smirk at as she brought the cup to her lips and took a drink.

"Well….." the girl trailed off, not knowing what to call her.

"Santana" the Latina finished for her, sensing her request.

"Well Santana, do you consider us strangers?" She quipped back, enjoying the banter.

"Well of course, I mean you kind of just kidnapped me from the party and brought me to the garage to give me some kind of drink, maybe you want to have your way with me. I mean how do I know it's not spiked with anything?"

The girl raised her eyebrows but laughed at the Latina's comment, her humor amusing her to a large extent.

Deciding to take a step further, the girl moved extremely close to the Latina as the leaned on the table behind her.

"Because if I wanted to have my way with you, spiking your drink wouldn't be necessary because it seems like you have that part under control" she whispered in Santana's ear and looked down at her crotch after she finished talking to peer down at the bulge sticking out proudly so.

Santana swallowed dryly and looked down as well, there was no doubt she was extremely hard, and the jeans she was wearing definitely didn't aid in disguising it. She had gotten hard while she was ogling the blue eyed blonde as she bent over and to get the vodka. She had noticed the change in her extra appendage, but she was hoping the other girl wouldn't, but those hopes died as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

 _I'm fucked_ , she thought.

Noticing the girl was beginning to get flustered, she pulled back and replaced her smirk with a smile as she offered her hand to Santana.

"I'm Lindsey by the way and I'm the 'pussy' who put out the stale beer for the party." Her smile didn't falter as she introduced herself, and if Santana wasn't embarrassed enough, this had certainly done it.

Her ears and cheeks tinted red as she stuttered out a response.

The cool, calm, and collected version of Santana that everyone knew had gone out the window when she met this blonde- she was pretty much like putty in her hands.

Stuttering out a response that had been so much unlike her, she said,

"I- I'm so sorry. I had no clue that you were the one that threw this party, if I had known I wouldn't have sai-"

The blonde quickly cut her off though.

"No, no , don't apologize. I happen to enjoy your crude attitude, you say what you want and you don't care who you offend. I think that's sexy." Lindsey remarked as she smirked once more.

Regaining her confidence, Santana let the girl's words soak in. Her comment boosted her ego and that was the green light she had been waiting for. This girl definitely likes her, blatantly flirting openly with her had been the thing to make her up her game.

"So you think I'm sexy? Well I could definitely say the same about you. I mean you look absolutely delectable in your outfit, but don't you think it would look better on the floor?" Santana smirked as she approached Lindsey and did the same thing she did to her not a minute ago.

"Oh yeah? How about we go see for ourselves?" Lindsey suggested as she stared the Latina down just as hard as she was staring back at her.

"Let's." Santana responded and this time, made no hesitation to grab Lindsey by the hand and lead her upstairs.

Once they reached Lindsey's room, clothes began to fly and mouths latched onto each other almost immediately.

The attraction was there and Santana could feel it as she pushed Lindsey down on the bed and began her assault on the girl's neck with her mouth.

Finally letting the moment catch up to her, Lindsey held back the ferocious Latina with her hands; much to her dismay.

When she wouldn't stop, she pushed a little harder.

Santana groaned, she didn't want to stop, but as soon as she did- she noticed the girl under her was crying.

"Hey what's wrong, did I do something wrong?" Santana asked, extremely worried that she had ruined everything and overstepped her boundaries.

Lindsey shook her head back and forth as the tears began falling down faster as seconds went by.

Getting no response, Santana felt extremely aware of her current state and got off of Lindsey to retrieve her discarded shirt off the floor and willed away the raging boner she was currently sporting. It was obvious she was not going to get any tonight.

Quickly putting on her shirt and giving Lindsey's hers, she sat on the bed next to the girl and tried to comfort her as best as she could but comforting people was definitely not her forte.

She rubbed the girl's arm up and down and waited for her to explain her current shift in moods.

"I'm sorry I ruined the moment." Lindsey apologized as she sat up and put on the shirt Santana had handed her.

"No, it's totally fine." Santana assured her, although the tightness in her pants was saying otherwise.

"No it's not, I could tell how much you wanted me and I just had to ruin it by crying." Her crying had begun to subside but the tears were still coming nonetheless.

"You didn't ruin anything, I promise. But can you tell me why you started crying? I kind of feel like I did something…." Santana said quietly as she played with her fingers absentmindedly.

"No no, I swear it wasn't you. You were perfect, and it's not your fault. I was flirting with you and one thing just led to another." She explained, but Santana was still confused.

"Okay if you weren't crying because of me, then why were you crying?" She asked, interested in hearing her answer.

Lindsey looked away and brought her knees up so she could rest her chin on them.

"I just came out of a relationship." She responded quietly.

This information had stunned Santana, she had been many things before, but she had never been a rebound.

"So that's why you were coming onto me. You were using me." Santana spat out.

Feeling offended, Santana quickly gathered the rest of her clothes and put them on with haste, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. She didn't want to spend another second in that room feeling embarrassed.

"Wait!" Lindsey called out and Santana had no mind to oblige but the girl got up from the bed and stopped her from leaving.

"No wait, I can explain." She tried to reason but Santana was clearly set on exiting.

Soon Santana left the room and eventually made her way out, feeling completely used as she walked home.

Today was just not going well for her- first she saw Quinn with her disgusting boyfriend, and now she had almost been used as a rebound.

She shook her head in disbelief as she reached for her keys to open her dorm room.

She didn't even bother to greet the blonde who was sitting on the bed crying softly into her pillow and walked to the restroom.

She took her time but when she was about to wash her face, she heard the faint sound of crying.

Her brows furrowed as she made her way to their room and saw the girl lying face down on the bed.

"Quinn?" she called out approaching the blonde.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to her and reached out to stroke her back gently.

Quinn's response was muted by her pillow so Santana asked again.

"Honey I can't hear you, what was that?" Her voice laced with worry, for it hurt her to see Quinn in this state- and she wanted to cause immense pain to whoever did this to her.

"Biff and I broke up."

Review Please!


End file.
